vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ishtar (I/O)
Summary The charismatic leader of hacker team "Criminal". She sports a cheerful personality, but is also an able people person, rightfully deserving her position and receiving her comrades' unconditional trust. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Akatsuki Akari, Ishtar Origin: I/O Gender: Female Age: 18 years Classification: Human, IC, information being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fungus Manipulation, Insect Manipulation (The hacking techniques used in the series often take such a form in the digital world), Mind Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Psuedo-Time Stop via Server Acquisition, Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Barriers, Resurrection, Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly, however it cannot restore her to her living body), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 4. Experierances time backwards), Invulnerability (As an information ghost, she is nigh impossible to effect by attacks unless they have an information aspect to them), Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Non-Corporeal (Exists in the form of information), Immortality (Type 7, 3, 8, 9. As long as her information and Enigma exist, she will be restored. Even if she dies or is erased, she will still exist in her Meta Form), Causality Manipulation | All previous abilities on a higher scale, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 8 and 10. Reliant on information. Even if she is erased, she can simply restore herself and reconstruct herself), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Transformation (Able to freely reconstruct herself on her wims), Acausality (Type 5), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Large Size (Type 11), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2). Attack Potency: Unknown (As a Shadow Null, she exists as nothing but information, she is only bound by Quantum Theory. She is completely unbound from all classical physics. However, Shadow Null cannot directly interact with the physical world due to their lack of a physical body), can bypass durability in various ways | Hyperverse level (Exists in a hierarchy of infinite lower layers, and an uncountable number of higher layers. Each layer is equivalent to at least 12 dimensions. There is always another version of them sitting in the layer above, controlling them.). Varies via navigating the Hierarchy. (should be able to move up and down the hierarchy, moving into higher and lower forms of herself to increase and decrease in power. This process can be repeated an almost endless number of times) | High Hyperverse level (Exists in a hierarchy of infinite higher and lower layers, functioning the same as Mutsuki's hierarchy.). Varies via navigating the Hierarchy. | Outerverse level (In meta-form she is above a complex structure with infinite layers with dimensional-like difference between them and exists on a level where concepts of time and space are meaningless) Speed: Immeasurable | Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: Unknown. Her nature as an entity comprised completely of information makes her extremely hard to effect | Hyperverse level. Varies via navigating the Hierarchy. | High Hyperverse level. Varies via navigating the Hierarchy. | Outerverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: IC (Imaginary Children): A new kind of humans with altered perception. For IC virtual world more real than the reality, and the reality - no more than an illusion. In addition, the IC is very high intelligence and computational abilities, which helps them to work directly with the information (in fact, they perceive the world more as a set of information, due to which it is easier to take the next step and go to the meta-level). Biocomputer: Due to the built-in directly into the brain of a special chip Ishtar is like a living computer. She needs no additional devices for digital data processing and network. However, it also makes her vulnerable to viruses, in addition there is a very real danger of a direct hacking her brain. Information blasts: Capable of creating powerful information blast that attack the enemy. This attack is purely informational, rendering any tangible ways to protect useless. Barriers: Ishtar can create information-based barriers that can protect her against similar attacks, easily withstanding various forms of attack at once. It is almost impossible to bypass without far superior information manipulation. Imaginary Vision: The ability to see objects from the real world, as a collection of a variety of fields and energy outside the visible spectrum. With it you can see things which are invisible for normal human vision. Informational essence: After death, Ishtar turned into an information ghost. Now she is almost invulnerable, even the destruction of the real body does not kill it. Dangerous only direct attacks on her consciousness / mind. Time Traveling: After turning into an information entity she received the opportunity to travel back in time. And not just travel - it can also live from the future into the past (she can reverse the time axis), and in addition has no problems with moving between parallel time lines. Logging-In and Logging-Out: The ability to navigate the infinitely layered hierarchies of I/O. By "logging in" they move to a lower version of themselves, or to a lower layer. By "logging out" they move to a higher version of themselves, or to a higher layer. This allows them to move up and down the various hierarchies, as the actions can be repeated an infinite number of times, in either direction. The hierarchies come in various forms and from various sources, but the principle is always the same. Meta-existence: Their true form has transcended the infinite hierarchy completely, beyond any concept of time or space. Beyond Existence and Non-existence, they experience everything as mere possibility, and are able to choose it on a whim. Not only "beyond" everything, but "between" it as well. They exist in the meta world, ruled only by thought. She exists as spaceless, timeless information. I-o-107.png I-o-242.png I-o-243.png I-o-244.png Keys: Shadow Null | In Mutsuki's Hierarchy | In Marduk's Hierarchy | Meta Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:I/O Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fungus Users Category:Animal Users Category:Mind Users Category:Hackers Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings